Models may be used to help visualize concepts by using symbolic representations. Models may include a group of objects, entities, properties, attributes, or the like. For example, a model may be used to represent a database and the attributes and properties associated with the database. In operation, it may be desirable to compare two models to determine the differences between the models in order to better understand similarities and differences between the models. For example, such a comparison may be helpful to synchronize or bring some level of conformity to the models. By comparing two models and identifying any differences between them, a user more readily may make desired changes to one of both of the models to achieve the desired level of conformity. Existing tools, e.g., software programs, are available that compare different models and identify the differences between the models. Nevertheless, because there may be substantial differences between the models, presentation of all of the differences between the models may overwhelm a user of the software program, and may make it difficult for the user to sift through all of the differences to determine which differences the user considers to be most important.